


Moon Drunk

by f15h_56



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dragon Dolls, F/F, F/M, Heir Wynonna, Hybrid of a werewolf and vampire, Immoral Doc, LIKE SLOW SLOW, M/M, Nicole-centric, Slow Burn, Werewolf Nicole Haught, Witch Waverly Earp, and Nicole needs a hug, and likes farming, basically the entire gang are idiots, nicole loves these people for some reason, the gang dont know what their doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f15h_56/pseuds/f15h_56
Summary: "Never trust a pretty face," Nana Rose had said. "Even the prettiest flowers have thorns"And Nicole believed her, she always did, after all Nana Rose knew everything. But Nana Rose is dead, so Nicole started to forget her warnings. And by the moon and stars did Waverly Earp have thorns.
Relationships: All Cannon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> We must not look at goblin men,  
> We must not buy their fruits:  
> Who knows upon what soil they fed  
> Their hungry thirsty roots?

* * *

Had she been warned about Purgatory, about the monsters and curses and witches and things that long should have been dead?

Yes, but Nana Rose ~~was gone~~ had made it sound so interesting, _full of the devils_ she had said, and Nicole believed her after all, Nana was a Seer and knew everything. Told her everything, of the Earps and The Curse and Wyatt Earp and what happened to Willa and who Waverly's was. And how she would fit into it. But not being nearly as careful as Nana should have been. 

_"I thought people couldn't know this much about their_ _future,"_ Fifteen year old her had said, because they can't.

There was Rules, Seers can't tell people exactly what would happen, like dates or names, but could be vague.

The same way vampires had to ask to turn you and enter homes.

And the way werewolves have to turn on the moon

Y'know the way there was a price for everything. 

A few self-imposed rules, nothing to far from common sense.

 _"They can't, love, but you are worth it"_ And Nana Rose had paid dearly for breaking a Rule.

* * *

**Welcome to Purgatory.**

The words stared back a her. Everything was already sorted. Her house, job. So what was she waiting for? Nana Rose had told her she'd find her bonded, and live happily ever after.(so maybe Nicole had added that part on but _whatever_ )

Moving the car forward she felt the Ghost River Triangle boundaries try to push her back, like the currents in the creek she once spent a summer rolling around in with Shae (Nana Rose had complained about the wet dog smell everyday), not quite sure what to do with her. Not human enough to let pass, but not monster enough to push out. 

Being kinda-Vampire kinda-Wolf kinda-Human did that.

It didn't take long to reach the house, a small place close enough to the town to go on runs, but far enough she could shift in piece.

Walking in and taking in the place, relatively clean but could use some dusting. But the problem was being a stranger in a small town. 

Well might as well meet the locals. Or find the people Nana had told her to.

* * *

Shorty's was disappointing, it was 9pm on a Friday and the place was nearly empty and Nicole had barely been here for 10 minutes.

(But she was _not_ watching the bartender from out of the corner of her eye, the bartender who was the polar opposite of Shae, but pretty and confident and smelled like flowers and books and knowledge.)

Apart from the group that Nana Rose definitely had told her about. She could practically hear them arguing about who should approach her. A few pros of not being exactly human;

She doesn't live forever, can't turn anyone, at all. But super speed and strength, increased senses, turning into a wolf, more in-tuned with her instincts.

Except for the drawback of the fact that she needed blood to survive. And that when she found someone to be bonded too she would only be able to drink from them. But that was all fairy-tale's and love and _blah blah blah._

Making her way to the door she could practically taste their panic, and didn't try to not enjoy it as a literal cowboys approached, _Jesus get with the century._

"Well, I don't believe we have met" _Doc_ _Holiday,_ Nana Rose said, _best friend of Wyatt Earp, and cheats at cards_ "I am John Henry, and who might you be?" 

"No one much, just passing through" Well she wasn't gonna make it easy for them.

"Well then how about we pass on out of here?"

That sentence paired with a look that reminded exactly how gay she was. She tried not to gag.

"You're not really my type"

"Well then, I would love to know what your type exactly is?" 

Oh god, he was persistent, what were they gonna do? keep throwing people at her until she left with them? 

"Girls"

With raised eyebrows, he herded her toward some chairs and sitting down. Putting himself closer to the door, she took the seat opposite to him keeping everyone in his little group in her sights. Except they all disappeared apart from the bartender.

"Any ladies, catch your eye tonight?"

"No" ~~yes~~

"What about the bartender?"

Okay maybe throwing people at her was their plan. 

Looking over at the girl, who was wearing clothes were questionable to say the least (no she was not looking thank you very much), with brown hair and eyes that could have held the worlds secrets and Nicole could feel the burst of feelings that she pushed deep, _deep_ down, because Nicole had learned her lesson about pretty things a long time ago. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Doc fiddle with something, a microphone? Camera?

Nana Rose had told her of the team protecting Purgatory, but if they knew about her, that made things a little more interesting. 

She zoned out trying to pin down where the signal was going too, couldn't be too far right? Faintly from outside she heard arguing.

"What the hell Dolls, let me go, I'm not letting Doc pimp my little sister out to a vampire." 

"Earp, this might be our only chance to get some allies. You know we can't win against the widows ourselves. Or at least someone to get information out of."

That brought Nicole up short, she knew they were going to fight Bulshar Clootie, and she knew that they would need her help, but where on earth had they come to the conclusion that she was a vampire? She was only 23 for god's sake.

Second of all, that must be Xavier and one of the Earp heirs. Meaning that the girl she has been starting at for more than 30 seconds was Waverly. This was either going to go really bad or really good.

_Well then._

Nana Rose always gave out to her for playing with her food.

Turning back to Henry (Doc). 

"Is she even into girls?" Yes she was, Nicole's gaydar is amazing like that.

"Well, I will gladly assist you in finding out."

Doc then got up and walked over to Waverly. Taking a breath because holy fuck Waverly was a lot more than she expected. Which was a mistake because she smelled _so good_. (Which was a problem as Shae had bluntly informed her that Nicole cannot just go around smelling people)

She watched Waverly and Doc talk before a flurry of emotions went over her face, confusion-realisation-nervousness- before finally determination. This was going to be _fun._

Nicole was starting to wish for the Heir to burst in right now, because with Waverly coming directly for her, she wasn't sure she could deny Waverly anything. (Yes she could, Nicole had practically designed this game)

That and the fact that she brushed her hair back over her neck, and Nicole's focus immediately zeroed in on the pulse. And Jesus just the thought of drinking Waverly's blood was doing things.(Bad brain)

"Hi," Said ~~someone who had absolutely no right to be this perfect~~ Waverly, "Are you new in town?"

It took Nicole almost completely by surprise at the gentleness in her voice, but then again so did every other manipulative psychopath, grasping at the chance to not look like a total idiot she answered. She could hear Nana shouting at her.

"Yeah, I am, I mean," Wow ,okay, _well done,_ Haught. Thankfully Waverly laughed as if Nicole had actually said something funny, which would have been nice if they weren't trying to convince her to go up against Bulsar.

(Ignoring the fact that she would).

"I'm Waverly Earp. How long are you planning on staying?"

Well get right to the point then.

"Nicole, I'm Nicole," God she sounded like an idiot "Not long, I don't think."

"Oh?," And Waverly deserved an Oscar for the acting Nicole was witnessing. "Where are you staying?"

"Here and there," Because no matter how much she would like to have Waverly under her, Nicole's house was not something she just passed out invitations to.

Waverly scrunched up her nose, and Nicole almost broke.

Foot steps behind her made her turn around to one Wynonna Earp swinging a sledge hammer. And _for fucks sake_


	2. Enter: The Earp heir her Boyfriend(s) and a fuckload of pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday my dog broke a plate. He has been imprisoned for his crimes.

The first time Nicole woke up, she was still mostly out of it. Just barely aware of the ropes around her wrists. A voice crashed through some of her daze.

"Hey, Hey! You awake girly?" 

She raised her head slowly to look at the guy across from her. Where was she again? Was this guy important?

It took a couple minutes before she stopped seeing double, but the guy was also tied up and wasn't going anywhere and she was _tired_. 

"Wha?" 

Now Nicole was no doctor (that's why she had Shae), but inability to speak and blurred vision probably wasn't good. But she had been brained with a hammer (or so she vaguely recalled) so Nicole was pretty sure it wasn't her fault.

"Help me out here, yeah, sound good?"

She probably should have been paying attention but the light was bright, his voice was loud and she couldn't hold any resemblance to a conversation so instead she closed her eyes and decided that it was a problem for future Nicole.

* * *

And it was. 

She had been spacing in and out for a while, the concussion slowly but surely disappearing. Also because the dude also tied up kept shouting at her, doesn't he need sleep? 

"No, I don't"

Oh, she said that out loud, maybe the concussion isn't completely gone.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?"

"I want you to help me out of here, girly."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "In case you didn't notice, I'm also tied up."

Her stomach growled, maybe she should have got something back at the bar, then Nicole decided that this also wasn't her fault, its not like she was taking preparations to be kidnapped. She opened her eyes, which was a bad idea because Nicole was not ready for the onslaught of light (how long had it been?). 

"How long have I been here?"

"No more than 24 hours" As the guy (what was his name?) glowed, like _literally_ glowed, _red,_ like his face, it remined her of the time Shae had insisted that she could carve Nicole face into wood. And Nicole had to fight back the urge to growl.

"What the fuck? _What the fuck?"_ The Guy didn't stop glowing for her to have a breakdown, and yeah she was used to the supernatural, but most of them didn't fucking _glow._ Well not their skin, eyes are a different story.

Before The Guy could answer, respond, or more probably, start laughing, the metal doors slammed open, how had she not heard them coming? (Nicole is blaming the concussion).

And low and behold in walked The Earp Heir, Black badge(she thinks, that's what Nana Rose had said) and Waverly. And The Guy shut up pretty fast. 

"Ready to talk?"

As if Nicole would give anything to someone would gave her a concussion.

But Nicole was more focused on Waverly as she was carrying a bunch of candles, is that paint or blood? and a pot with herbs?

Shae had given Nicole the 101 on demons when she first came to stay with them, and Nicole was pretty sure you weren't supposed to summon demons, like ever. Ever. 

Wynonna kicked Nicoles chair over, like she needed anymore brain damage. ~~Also why?~~

"What?"

"You heard me ginger spice"

Black Badge and Waverly were setting up something that was looking less and less like a Summoning circle. But Nicole hadn't ever Summoned anything, so how was she supposed to know?

The Guy looked up.

"Mr. Dolls, come on now, we're friends, right buddy? Help a guy out-" 

And without looking up Wynonna pulled her gun up(Peacemaker) and shot him, and the he descended into hell. Huh, flames and everything. (So Nana Rose was right) Nicole felt too calm for this, it was probably because her head had hit the floor again.

So Nicole did what she did best, make a mess of the situation.

"This is blatant homophobia"

Well that got most of their attention, Black Badge didn't even pause. Wynonna however pulled back stuttering out denials. And Waverly nearly spilled everything over.

"Why don't you, just answer the question, Eliza?"

So Black badge was listening. Nicole however was just shocked they knew her mothers name, after she went to live with Nana Rose ties were cut, she forgot how much they looked alike. Directing her attention to Waverly.

"What are you doing, Summoning?"

"We're asking the questions here, you got that, you.." Wynonna seemed to struggle for an insult. "Leach"

Nicole ignored her.

"That doesn't look like one. I think your doing it wrong"

That got Waverly to look up.

"That's because I'm not Summoning anything." She snapped. "I know what I'm doing." 

So, she's sensitive to criticism. 

"Baby Girl, please stop talking. Now tell us what you know"

Well that was a very open question. How bad were they at getting information?

Nicole decided that she would be very helpful.

"Where it began, I can't begin to knowing" She sang "But then I know it's growing strong"

She could see the confusion on their faces, and Waverly started chanting. Thank you Shae for the 8 years of practice at messing up chanting.

"Was in the spring, And spring became the summer,  
Who'd have believed you'd come along"

Waverly tried to speak over her. So she sang louder and Wynonna picked up the chair and tried to clamp her mouth shut.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Did you just _bite me?_ "

Nicole snapped said teeth at her.

"Now while this has been fun, I've got to go"

Wynonna shook her head, "Not happening" she said.

She went to move, but Waverly's chanting got faster. Nicole looked up, and tried to understand the Latin. 

_"ita fiet ut et meum erit"_

Nicole didn't feel it at first, and was only vaguely aware of Waverly nodded to Wynonna, who then snapped her bindings.

"What's happening Dolls?"

"I think it's working."

Then it came all at once, the burning. In her lungs, and under her skin, wrapping around and around. She heard someone screaming, but didn't care. There was something worming it's way into her, deeper and deeper, taking and clawing though everything that she was, she felt hooks sink into her scalp and tried to claw them out. 

Hands tried to hold her down, panicked shouts above her seemed distant.

She could feel herself growing desperate. 

* * *

Nicole woke to her cold bedroom, blood crusted fingernails and wires winding tightly around her lungs. 

Oh, how she should have listened to Nana Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna: Tell us what you know
> 
> Nicole: Sweet Caroline, BWAH BWAH BWAH. 
> 
> Waverly: Personal boundaries, Who's she?

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole: why is everyone flirting with me?
> 
> The gang trying to kidnap her: idk man


End file.
